Love on the Frontier
by kateg20
Summary: In 1846 Gabriella Montez was taken away by Native American warriors right in front of her best friend's eyes. Troy Bolton promised to find her and bring her back home and to him.
1. Chapter 1

Frontier Love

**Frontier Love**

"Troy, wait up." thirteen year old Gabriella Montez giggled.

Fourteen year old Troy Bolton was leading his best friend through their small town. The year was 1846 and Troy and Gabriella were enjoying their home on the frontier. Troy had just broken his best friend out of her lessons. The two had been inseparable since they were young children. It was rare for townspeople to see one without the other.

"Are you capturing me and then forcing me to ungodly things?" Gabriella asked as they came to a stop in front of a large tree.

"No, I just wanted to give you this in private without all the townspeople looking on." Troy said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I made this for you out of a few of those tin soldiers we used to play with when we were children."

"Troy…" Gabriella said as she looked at the simple locket he made for her. "Will you put it on for me?"

"It's not much and I know it's not as nice as the one the lady who was passing through was wearing, but…" Troy started to say as he put the necklace around her neck.

"It's perfect, Troy." Gabriella said turning in arms. "I love it much more than the other locket because you made it for me. Thank you."

For a few hours, Gabriella and Troy played and walked along the riverbanks. As the sun was setting, they returned to their homes. The Bolton and Montez families lived next door to one another. Both families enjoyed spending Thanksgiving and Christmas together every year. Both parents were waiting for their children's wedding to another. Already, Benjamin Montez had to turn down potential fiancés knowing he wanted his daughter to be able to marry the young man she loved.

That evening, the town was settled inside their homes for the night. Most families were just sitting down to dinner. The Montez family was among them. Benjamin and Elizabeth Montez sat at either end of the table.

"I heard that young Troy sprang you from your lessons early today." Mr. Montez said to his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Gabriella said. "You know how persistent Troy is."

"Yes, I know." Mr. Montez chucked.

Gabriella and Mrs. Montez laughed as they went back to their dinner. All of a sudden, a Native American war cry filled the air. The sounds of windows breaking and terrified screams echoed though the once quiet town.

"Stay inside." Mr. Montez ordered his wife and daughter.

He grabbed his rifle and threw the door open. The whole town was being ransacked by Native American warriors. One native stopped in front of him. Mr. Montez raised his gun to fire but the Indian was too quick. The tomahawk landed squarely in his chest before he could fire a single shot. With him out of the way, several savages swarmed into the house. Gabriella and Mrs. Montez screamed loudly. Mrs. Montez stood in front of her daughter to protect her. Before Gabriella could comprehend anything, an Indian warrior grabbed her and began pulling her towards the door.

"No!" Mrs. Montez screamed trying to pull Gabriella back before an arrow went through her heart.

"Mama!" Gabriella cried in terror as she was pulled out the door.

The Boltons were holding their own in protecting their home. Lucille Bolton was locked in the basement for her protection. Jack Bolton and Troy were using their rifles to shoot any oncoming savages. All of a sudden, one of the warriors let out another cry and soon all the warriors were running back into the forest.

"No!" a voice cried, a voice Troy knew all too well.

Troy turned to the Montez house just as Gabriella was being dragged out. Gabriella screamed loudly when she saw her father's body. A chief warrior rode up on a horse and stopped in front of her. Gabriella struggled to get away.

"No! Let me go!" Gabriella screamed loudly as she was placed on the horse in front of the warrior. "Please!"

"No!" Troy yelled as he took off after Gabriella on the horse. "Gabby!"

"Troy!" Mr. Bolton yelled.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted as he tried to catch up.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed as the horse and she disappeared into the forest.

"I'll find you!" Troy promised in a shout. "I'll find you!"


	2. Chapter 2

"And that is Clarissa's dowry

"And that is Clarissa's dowry." Judge Nathaniel Jenkins stated sliding a piece of paper over to Mr. Bolton. "I think you'll find this quiet agreeable. Clarissa is quite taken with your son."

"But he doesn't love her." Mr. Bolton said.

"Clarissa does and that's all that matters to me."

"Where would they live?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"At our estate. I will mold Troy into an upstanding gentleman."

"But Troy is a blacksmith, and that is a noble profession. Why change him into something he's not?" Mr. Bolton asked. "There are many other young men who are more suitable for your daughter. Why Troy?"

"Because my daughter has chosen him."

"We're not going to force Troy into something he doesn't want." Mr. Bolton stated. "And that includes marriage."

"What includes marriage?" nineteen year old Troy asked coming into the room.

"Son, it's time for you to settle down." Judge Jenkins announced.

"Uh-huh and what does my settling down any of your business?" Troy asked.

"It's my business when I could be your father in law."

"With all respect Sir, my father in law was killed five years ago."

"When are you going to accept that Miss. Montes is gone and never coming back. Get along with your life. You have the most wanted girl in town after you."

"I don't recall men wanting her hand in marriage at thirteen." Troy stated. "Gabriella had several."

"You have to face facts; she's dead and never coming back!" Mr. Jenkins shouted.

"She's alive and don't you ever say anything otherwise." Troy yelled angrily.

"How do you know she is alive?"

"I can feel it! I see Gabriella in my dreams. She's waiting for me to find her! I promised her I would and I always keep my promises."

"What you are doing is looking for a needle in a haystack."

"I'll make you a deal; I'm getting ready to leave to search for Gabriella. If I come back without her, I'll marry your daughter."

"And you will forget all about Gabriella Montez?" Jenkins asked.

"I'll give up my search for her, but I will never forget Gabriella."

"Deal."

Troy then headed out of the room to start preparing for the search. Mr. Bolton followed his son, not wanting to be around Jenkins any longer. Mrs. Bolton led their guest to the front door.

"He will find her." she stated.

"Not in this life. I'll be arranging for Clarissa's wedding dress fittings in the coming week." Jenkins said confidently.

"Whenever Troy sets out to do something, he always comes through." Mrs. Bolton said before closing the door.

Troy was out in the shop working. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton walked into the shop. Troy was busy molding something over in his workspace.

"Troy?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Ma, Pa." troy greeted not looking up.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Molding the wedding rings."

"Troy, why did you make that deal with him?"

"If you were listening, I said if I come back." Troy said with a grin.

"Very clever." Mr. Bolton agreed smiling.

"You do understand that I might not be back for awhile."

"I understand." Mrs. Bolton agreed tearfully. "I know she's out there too."

"Don't come back without her." Mr. Bolton told his son.

"I won't Pa." Troy promised.

Later that afternoon, Troy was finishing up replacing the shoes on his horse. All of a sudden, the door opened. Troy turned and saw Clarissa Jenkins walk in a full fledge gown. Troy groaned to himself when the red haired young woman beamed at him. She knew of the agreement he had made with her father.

"Miss. Jenkins." he greeted politely.

"Oh, Troy." Clarissa giggled. "We are engaged, I think you can call me by my first name from now on."

"With all due respect Miss. Jenkins, we are not engaged yet."

"But we will be once you are through with silly little search."

"No, we'll be engaged if I come back without Gabriella." Troy corrected.

"I don't see why you are even bothering with this search journey. You are not going to find her; it's a waste of our time."

"I'm very busy, Miss. Would you please excuse me?"

"Of course, Darling. I'll see you upon your return."

"Troy!" another voice cried as she raced into the shop.

"What is it, Sharpay?" Troy asked as he watched Clarissa leave, but not without sneering at Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay and Ryan Evans were Gabriella and Troy's best friends outside of each other. They lived on the other side of Troy's house. Gabriella and Sharpay were often seeing running the errands their parents gave them together.

"Please find her." Sharpay pleaded tearfully as she approached Troy.

"We heard about your engagement to Clarissa." Ryan said. "The whole town knows."

"I'm not going to come back without Gabriella. I promise you that." Troy said kissing Sharpay's cheek gently.

"Good." Sharpay agreed.

That evening, Troy was finishing up his packing. As he was putting out all the fires, a large gust of wind blew through the shop. The window shutters as well as the door were forced opened. Troy walked over to the door to see if anything else was disturbed. Shockingly, nobody seemed to even notice the wind. Troy shields his eyes from the setting sun to look into the distance. He saw something move along the edge of woods. After squinting a few times, he recognized it as a Native American medicine man. Troy blinked his eyes once and then he was gone. Something inside Troy told him that this time it was going to be different.

"I'm coming Gabriella." he whispered. "Just hold on a little bit longer."


End file.
